Entertainment
by lovebitesx
Summary: My name is Sutton Mercer and I am from District 4. And, I am in the Hunger Games. The odds are not in my favor. I now have to fight to the death to stay alive, taking 23 other lives on the way up.  OC Story
1. The Reaping

Entertainment

"Sutton!" I heard my little sister yell and shake me awake. I opened my eyes from my dream realizing that I was in my room in District 4. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Today was the day of the reaping. I could tell. My little sister, Kitty, had this sad look in her eyes. Yes, I know I'm from District 4, but to my family being reaped is not something we look forward to. I sighed and ruffled her hair, which made her giggle. I smiled at her, happy that she was only eleven. I sat on the edge of my bed, grabbing my blue hairbrush, brushing through my black tangles. Kitty sat next to me. "Where's Aqua & Avan?" I asked, still brushing through my hair. She shrugged. She doesn't understand exactly what the Capitol is sending us to go do, but she can tell it's bad. She hugged my waist and mumbled something into my shoulder. "What, Kit?" I asked, brushing her red hair through my fingers. Her hair color is unusual for District 4, everyone mostly has black or brown hair and blue or green or blue-green (like mine) eyes. Kitty had gorgeous red hair, and light hazel eyes. She mumbled what she said again, only a little louder this time. I chuckled. "What? I still can't hear you." I mumbled. She pulled away from me and looked at me with her big hazel eyes. "I don't want you to get reaped." I sighed. As much as I wanted to say, _I probably won't get reaped. _I couldn't. I didn't want to crush my sisters' hopes, but I didn't want to build up false ones either. I brushed my fingers through her hair again. "Can I braid you're hair?" She nodded and turned around. I grabbed my brush and brush through her straight red hair. "I missed this." She whispered. She might be 11 but she's the smartest eleven-year-old I know. I smiled. "I did too." I finished braiding and put a pink hair tie around her hair. She turned around. "How does it look?" She asked in a tiny voice. I smiled. "Adorable." She giggled. "Kitty!" My mother yelled. Kitty hoped from my bed and walked out my door. My older sister, Aquamarine (Aqua for short), was leaning against the door frame. "I have you're dress." I nodded and stood up. "Do you want me to do your hair?" I nodded. Aqua was very pretty. She had straight blonde hair that cascaded down her back, blue eyes that made it seem like you were swimming in the ocean here in District 4 and a smile that just made you want to smile as well. She ended up deciding to curl my hair. "You're lucky?" I mumbled. She shook her head. "Why don't you think so?" Aqua sighed. "It's hard to explain." She said, curling another piece of my hair. "How hard is it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "God, are you persistent?" She mumbles, curling yet another piece of my hair. "I just wanna know, jeez." Aqua sighed and put the curling iron down. "I'm done." She sat down on my bed. "I don't have my life planned out. That's what's hard to explain. I honestly rather would've been in the Hunger Games and died." I gave her a horrified look. "Don't talk like that," I said. "You know some people tried to stop the Hunger Games, tried rebelling against the Capitol." _Well, it obviously didn't work._ I sighed and stood up. "Where's my dress?" She pointed to the door. I looked over to see it hanging off the doorknob. I walked over to the dress and ran my fingers across it. I looked at Aqua. "This is your dress." She nodded and stood up, motioning me to come over where she was standing. "I need to fix this one side of your head." She mumbled, picking up the curling iron. In a matter of minutes my hair was done, I was in the sea blue dress and blue flats. My sister was putting make-up on that she swore would make my blue-green eyes pop. By the time she was done, it did make them pop and it made my skin glow. "Thanks Aqua," She smiled and walked out of my room. _No matter what happens, I'm still Sutton Mercer from District 4._ I sighed and pulled my hair into two pieces putting both of them to the side, on the front of me. I sighed, put on a fake smile and walked out the door. My father and brother, Avan, were playing some kind of card game on the kitchen table. While my mother was straightening Kitty's dress and Aqua was standing by the door. My mother looked at me and smiled. She then turned her focus to Aqua. "Take her to the reaping and we'll be there soon." Aqua was nineteen. Avan was fifteen. Kitty was eleven. I'm only seventeen. Aqua grabbed my arm and we headed to the Justice Building, where they still hold the reapings. The walk was very quiet, until we got to where the kids had started to band off into age groups. Aqua grabbed my hand, gave me a small smiled, squeezed my hand and let go. I watched her retreating figure until I couldn't see her shinning blonde hair. I sighed, turned around, and basically stomped my way to the seventeen year old section. I stood in the front next to Jazz, a red-headed girl in my grade. Our escort for District 4's name is Pixie. She was stained neon green with a different shade of hair each time. Our mentors, whose names' I don't remember, are sitting in their designated seats. I sighed and ran my hand down my right arm, feeling anxiety rise up in my stomach. Our mayor stood up and told us what she usually does, the rising of Panem, the Dark Days, and the honor to be a tribute in the Hunger Games. One thing they don't mention, that I've known before this morning, is that a girl named Katniss Everdeen had started the rebellion with just a handful of poisonous berries. I respect her. Mayor Sharkbite finishes, and introduces Pixie. "Happy Hunger Games! And, may the odds be _ever_ in your favor! Ladies first!" She says, in her funny Capitol accent. She skips over to the girls' reaping bowl and fishes around of a slip with hopefully not my name on it. "Sutton Mercer!" She cheers, looking over at the girls side, hoping to find the girl with the name Sutton Mercer. It takes me awhile to realize that she had called my name. "Sutton Mercer." She repeats. Someone shoves me forward, pushing me outside of the safe barrier of the seventeen year old section. Pixie's eyes zero in on me and now I'm forced to go up on the stage. I make my way up and stand with my head held high and smile. "Are you Sutton?" I nod and a fake smirk somehow sneaks it's way on my face. Pixie smiles and goes over to the boys' reaping bowl. She pulls out the name, "Sebastian Williams." He's 17 with the most gorgeous sea green eyes and boyish red hair. He smiles at me, maybe remembering me from a class or something. "District 4 I give you your tributes for the 193rd Hunger Games!" Pixie gives a huge, ear-to-ear smile that I think her face might freeze that way. Sebastian and I shake hands and smile at the crowd. _No matter what happens, I am still Sutton Mercer from District 4. And, I'm a tribute in the Hunger Games. _


	2. Goodbyes

**Hello, finally the second chapter! YAY! I love writting this story so count on my episodes this week(: AND, I want this to have a love triangle (like PeetaxKatnissxGale) but similar. It's probably going to be this BryxSuttonxSebastian. DON'T ask me EXACTLY how Sebastian is going to fit into this. I just thought it would be a good idea(: Enjoy!**

* * *

A band of Peacekeepers than bring us to the Justice Building, where we say our last goodbyes to our families. I sit on the very comfortable couch they have in the room. The first to come is my best friend, Bry.

"Hey," I run up to him and give him a hug. He's 17 with the cutest sea green eyes and bronze looking hair. He kisses the top of my head. Even though he is the same age as me, he's about a foot taller.

"I don't want to kill anyone. I've actually killed anyone before. I mean I've trained, but," I pause.

I've trained, I'm prepared. I'll have to kill to stay alive. Bry rubs my lower back affectionately.

"You can do this. I know you can Sutton. Your strong, a survivor." I nod, not really agreeing with the last part.

He pulls away, and gives me his famous million-dollar smile that can put a smile on anyone's face. I give him a slight smile.

"I believe in you. I mean the odds are already in your favor, being from District 4." I nod, my smile slowly growing bigger.

"You can do this." He repeats, putting his hands on my shoulders.

I nod. I can do this, hopefully. He smiles again and kisses my nose.

"Good luck, Sutton."

A Peacekeeper comes in and escorts (forces) Bry out and not long after, someone else is let in. Aqua.

"I-I-I," She stutters. I run and hug her. She hugs me, her blonde hair falling around my head.

"Sutton, you've trained, and you're strong. Let's just hope the arena is somewhat part water."

She pulls back and pushes a piece of my hair out of my face.

"I love you little sis," She smiles, a painful smile. She pulls her hair in front of her and reaches to the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?" She doesn't answer; instead she pulls her arms away from her neck, with something in her hands.

"What's in your hand?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"I don't need this; it can be your token." She opens her hand, revealing what she was holding.

It was the necklace our mother gave her when she twelve. It's beautiful and perfectly shows District 4. With black string and laced with pearls and an assortment of shells, is what the necklace looks like.

"I can't take that; mom gave it to you not me." She shakes her head and motions for me to turn and I do, knowing arguing with her is not the time or the place for it.

She pulls my hair in front of me and puts the necklace around my neck. I turn and touch the necklace, which falls about my collarbone.

"How does it look?" I ask, with a weak smile.

"Beautiful." She smiles and the Peacekeeper shows up to force her out.

"I love you Aqua." I barely hear her say it back.

Avan comes in and doesn't really talk other than saying good luck and that he loves me, but other than that his visit is short and very unloving. Kitty was last. She came in with a tear stained face and I knew right there that I would try my very hardest to come home, safe. She told me my mother couldn't come to say goodbye because it was too painful for her. Kitty said that she loved me and to come home safe. She didn't stop crying, causing me to start crying. I knew exactly where I was going after this and honestly didn't give a crap. I wiped my face and smiled at the small eleven year old red head before me.

"I love you, Kit." She smiled a shaky smile and gave me a hug.

"I love you too, Sut."

The Peacekeeper practically dragged Kitty out of my arms and out of the room. Not to longer later, he came back and dragged me to the train. I knew I had a tear stained face by the concerned look Sebastian gave me.

We board and I say my silent goodbyes to District 4.


	3. The Train Ride

**(a/n Hello, third chapter! I'm really starting to like this story. So, basically Celyn is hard, tough and hates bullcrap, which is why a lot in this story she's very snappy. Ash is basically like Finnick in a way, he's carefree and seductive but still has a soft side for the person he loves. And, maybe something is going to happen between Sebastian and Sutton... You'll have to wait and see! ;) Enjoy!)**

* * *

"Okay, guys your mentors will be down in a couple minutes! Just talk amongst the both of you," Pixie smiled, her Capitol accent still ringing through my ears and she leaves the dinning car.

The minute the train left District 4; Pixie lead (herded) us into the dinning car, while the whole way there, she kept muttering about how our mentors were no where to be seen. To be honest, I don't want to see our mentors soon because that would mean having to come to the realization that I'm a tribute in the Hunger Games and for me that's still hard to process. Sebastian has been drumming his fingers on the table for the past ten minutes.

"I thought she said they'd be here soon. And, no offenses but you are extremely annoying when you're bored."

Sebastian gave me a smirk before saying, "Yeah, but you love it."

I rolled my eyes. This guy was extremely annoying and cocky and I bet persistent.

"Did you know that both of us can be victors if were survive?" Sebastian's velvety voice rung through my thoughts before I actually processed what he said. We can both live.

"Why would they do that? Last time that happened, the Capitol had a rebellion on their heads." Sebastian shrugged.

"I don't know, all I know is that if can both make it, we both can victors." I eyed the green eyed boy in front of me.

"How do you know that?" Sebastian's lips set into a smirk. I was starting to think that was exactly what his face looked like most of the time.

"I have my ways." I rolled my eyes again. I set my head down on my crossed arms which were sitting on the table. Sebastian tsked.

"Pixie isn't going to be very happy, that's not-" He never got to finish his sentence when two people walked into the dinning car with Pixie trailing behind.

"Sebastian, Sutton these are your mentors." Pixie smiled her "golden smile".

The girl had light brown hair with blue eyes (like mine) and looked to be about nineteen. The boy looked to be about twenty-two maybe twenty-one, with sea green eyes like Sebastian's and blonde hair.

"I'm Ash Richards and this is Celyn Attwood."

The boy gestured to himself and to the girl standing next to him.

"I won the 192nd Hunger Games last year, I was eighteen." Celyn said; her blue eyes showed anxiety and remembrance.

Ash sighed. "I won the Hunger Games when I was eighteen. I'm now twenty-one. Can you guess which Hunger Games I had one?"

Sebastian and I shared a glance. I'm guessing we both weren't sure if that was a rhetorical question.

"I won the 190th Hunger Games." Celyn had already sat down and Ash came and sat down next to her.

"Are you guys married?" Sebastian asked. Celyn gave him a panicked look and Ash gave me a weird look.

"No we're best friends." Ash's green eyes looked over at his fellow mentor, but the panicked look on her face was long gone. I wonder if Celyn loves Ash and he has absolutely no clue.

"So, if you don't already know, both of you can victors," Celyn started. Ash gave her an encouraging look, so she went on.

"We want you guys to play an angle," She faded off.

"I'm not doing that star-crossed-lovers crap, I don't even like him!" I yelled, slamming my hands down on the table standing up out of my chair.

Ash had an amused look in his eyes on upon his face. Celyn just looked tiredly irritated.

"Well, too bad. We keep you alive in that arena, no one else. If you would rather be a dead brat keep arguing with me Ms. Mercer, but if you like to live, sit your ass down and listen to what I have to say." I gave Celyn a shocked look while Sebastian smirked in my direction. I blinked.

"O-okay." I stuttered, sitting back down in my seat. Celyn sighed.

"Okay, you guys are going to play the star-crossed-lover bit, so that means when you're not surrounded by your fellow tributes or cameras, you have to be civil to each other. Got it?" Sebastian and I nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked Celyn. Her blue eyes zeroed in on me.

"Shoot." I sighed.

"How did you manage to win your Games? No offense but your petite."

Celyn smiled faintly at the last comment.

"I never let my guard down, but of course I did what Johanna Mason did. I played innocent until I was in the top six." Her smile at faltered by then. "And, you have to be part of the Careers. Of course, it's your and Sebastian's choice if you want to drop them and survive on your own."

She was standing by then, she said a faint goodbye and walked out of the car.

"She didn't have the best Games in the history of this horrible stuff." Ash said. I had forgotten he was even there.

"Does the experience mess with your head?" Sebastian asked, every hint of him being a jerk was gone. He was completely serious.

Ash looked at the bronze haired boy and said, "Yes, I still have nightmares of children dying, my partner dying infront of me and the mutations the Capitol unleashes on you in the arena." Ash stood up walked toward the dinning car door.

"You two might want to get some sleep before we arrive," He muttered before leaving to go to his sleeping area.

Sebastian looked at me. We both stood at the same time. We ended up walking to our sleeping arrangements together, when I realized our rooms were on the same car and right across each other. I was about to walk into my bedroom when Sebastian grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry I was jerk, but I want to make this whole star-crossed-lovers thing to work."

He smiled faintly and kissed me on the cheek before going to his own room. Huh, that's not at all what I expected him to say at all…


End file.
